


Heart

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Johnathan loves Alexander Lightwood, too bad Alexander Lightwood loves Bane





	Heart

Summary: Johnathan loves Alexander Lightwood, too bad Alexander Lightwood loves Bane.

 

\---

'If I had a heart I could love you.' Johnathan thought as he watched Alexander Lightwood hold the Warlock in his arms as they walked away.

He gripped his blade, his training and the voice of his father urging him to attack while the Warlock was injured, drained and vulnerable but... Johnathan couldn't make himself do that.

He'd been so focused on Alexander's face as his people fought the to bring Bane down, the hope that had sparkled in Alexander's eyes when the Half-breed had appeared and the fear as the Warlock began to lose ground. And yet the Lightwood boy had not begged for the Warlock's life, likely knowing that capture would be worse.

Johnathan wasn't sure when exactly during the Lightwood's captivity it had happened but he'd only realized it a week before Bane had shown himself.

A week and he'd begun planning, planning to kill Bane, to free Alexander's affections up for himself but watching the man watch Bane Johnathan realized something and was reminded of a whisper he'd heard his father's men say, 'Nephilim love only once.' and he knew that Alexander had chosen his one love, unworthy and tainted thought the man was and Johnathan couldn't bring himself to take that away.

He'd killed his men, it would be easy enough to lie to his father and blame Bane for their death, and Bane had stared at him warily and ready for an attack on himself but Johnathan had turned from him and released Alexander who had run to Bane, bolstering his power with his own energy.

"Go." Johnathan had told them and despite the confusion they had turned away.

Watching them leave, leaning on one another Johnathan had wondered how he could be such a fool, how he could give himself such a weakness? But it was no matter, when next they met on the battlefield he'd take Bane's eyes as trophies and when he took Alexander's life he'd eat his heart, perhaps then he'd be able to claim one of his own.

\----

Author's note: It got a little dark there at the end, sorry.


End file.
